This invention relates to composite materials formed by thermoplastic resins and reinforcing fibers. More particularly, this invention relates to such composite materials and the process to form such materials, where the thermoplastic and fiber components impart great strength and commercial utility to the composite compared with materials made previously to this invention.
The forming of composite materials using polymers and fibers has been known heretofore, and the processes, methods, apparatus, and products relating to such composites are disclosed in the patents of Montsinger (U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,775) and Cogswell (U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,884). The difficulties of wetting fiber with high viscosity thermoplastic resins are well understood. Montsinger in '775 discloses a method of counter current flow between polymer and continuous fiber roving to increase shear and lower viscosity of thermoplastic resin. Cogswell relies on low viscosity polymers.